


Meg's lesbian adventures

by Jaza66



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Contests, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Grinding, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Modeling, Scissoring, Stripping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaza66/pseuds/Jaza66
Summary: Meg goes on a lesbian sex spree of all the women at RT, starting with a very close friend of hers. (This is set when Meg still worked there and she had red hair).





	1. MegxAshley

**Author's Note:**

> Whilst this is not the first time I have written a story, this is my very first fanfic I have ever made so any advice you can give me is well appreciated. I'm thinking of having the next chapter be with Mariel (as she is actually a lesbian) and she and Meg were also close. Anyway, please enjoy!

Ashley and Meg, tired after a long week of filming and editing, decided to go to the bar after work to get some drinks and relax. They offered an invitation to many of their co-workers however, for varying reasons, no one else was able to come, so they decided to just go alone.

An hour and a half into their beers and they were starting to get a little tipsy. They were trading off stories about terrible boyfriends they had in the past and their sexual ‘expertise’.

“Oh you did not!” Ashley said in disbelief to something Meg had said.  
“I had to” Meg replied. “It’s not like he was going to finish me off, he was unconscious the second he came.”  
“Oh my God that is so funny but sad at the same time, what happened after that?”  
“Well, after I had orgasmed, no thanks to him, I just decided enough was enough and left his house that night.”  
“Did he say anything the next day?”  
“Nope, never saw or heard from him again!” Meg clenched her fists as she said this, and Ashley had noticed.  
“That’s bullshit! I hope Gavin is way more caring than he was.”  
“He is, he’s just been out of town so much lately I hardly ever see him, let alone fuck him.”  
“Oh don’t get me started about being out of town” Ashley said, rolling her eyes as she spoke. “Burnie is only back for one night tonight before he leaves for LA for something.”  
“Really? Why isn’t he here with us then?” Meg had unclenched her fists and began rubbing her hands together to soothe the pain.  
“He thought it would be better to go catch a movie with Teddy and JD.”  
“Well that sucks, how do you get by without him?”  
“Same way as you I’d imagine, a lot of masturbation” Ashley said with a slight smile on her face.   
“You’re not wrong there.” Meg said as she finished her beer.  
“Well it’s getting pretty late, want to come over to my house and watch some Game of Thrones?” Ashley asked.  
“Sure, why not? I have nothing better to do anyway” Meg replied.

Meg and Ashley paid for their drinks and left the bar to head over to Ashley’s house. By the time they got there it was 11PM and there was no sign of Burnie or the kids. As soon as Ashley walked in the door she got a text from Burnie saying “Sorry, accident on the freeway, be home in a few”. She scoffed as she showed Meg the text.

“Well at least he won’t be interfering with girl time” Meg said with a coy smile. She just had a wonderful idea.

They settled down on the couch together and turned on the latest episode, they had both seen it already so they just decided to continue the conversation they were having at the bar.

“So what about you?” Meg asked “Any past boyfriends with horrible sex techniques?”  
“Honestly, none that I can think of” Ashely replied.  
“Really? What about girlfriends?” Meg asked, raising her eyebrow as she did so.  
“Actually, I have never been with a woman before” Ashley said, a little shocked by the question.  
“Seriously? How? You’ve been to college right?”  
“Well yeah, I’ve just never really thought about it before.”  
“Why not?” Meg asked, inching her way closer to Ashley.  
“Good question, I guess I’m open to the idea of it”.

Meg took this as a sign and made her move, leaning in and kissing Ashley on the lips. After a few seconds, Ashley broke the kiss.

“What are you doing?” She asked.  
“Oh come on, don’t tell me you didn’t like it” Meg said with a smile.  
“Well, it’s just…”

But Ashley had no time to reply as Meg had started kissing again, and this time Ashley embraced it completely. Meg then moved over and sat on Ashley’s lap, not breaking the kiss for a moment, and started to massage the blonde’s breasts. Ashley was now grabbing onto the couch, trying to relieve the tension pooling in her body. A few moments later and Meg was taking off her shirt, revealing her black lace bra and supple breasts. Ashley took this opportunity to pick Meg up and lay her down on the couch, kissing the area between her boobs. Meg arched her back in pleasure and moaned ever so subtly as Ashley put her hand beneath Meg’s pants. Ashley started to rub circles on Meg’s crotch and could feel the wetness growing as she did so. Meg then sat up and removed Ashley’s shirt, revealing her slightly larger breasts supported by a bra that looked a little too small for her size. Meg then removed her own pants as Ashley removed hers, leaving them both in their bras and panties. Meg sat Ashley back down on the couch and stuck her left hand under Ashley’s left cup, and, inspired by what she had just received, her right in Ashley’s underwear. She then inserted her middle finger into the blonde, whilst squeezing her boob, eliciting several moans from her. Ashley then removed her own bra and revealed her perfectly formed breasts and perky nipples. Meg began to suck on the tit she was fondling moments ago, still moving her finger around inside of Ashley. Ashley began to lean back in pleasure as Meg was doing this and ran her hands through Meg’s ruby red hair. 

“Well you seem to be enjoying yourself” Meg said with a seductive smile.  
Ashley was not able to reply through the moans she was producing. Meg then decided to up the pressure and inserted her ring finger into Ashley as well. This got an instant reaction from the blonde and she began to grip onto Meg’s hair like her life depended on it. With absolute ecstasy flowing through Ashley it wasn’t long before she was coating Meg’s fingers with her juice. Meg then removed her fingers and showed them Ashley, glistening with her fluid, and licked them dry in front of her. Before Meg had a chance to swallow the delicious liquid, Ashley had forced her into a kiss, rolling her tongue around inside the smaller woman’s mouth and tasting her own juices.  
Whilst Ashley came down from her high, Meg decided to observe the work she had done and removed the blonde’s underwear, revealing her shining vagina coated with her juice. Meg was about to start sucking up all her fluid when she realised something.

“So wait, you’ve never sucked a pussy before?” Meg asked with a smirk.  
“Well no, but I guess there’s a first time for everything” came a breathily reply.  
Meg then hopped off the blonde and removed her bra, making sure to show Ashley all there was to offer, and placed herself on the couch. Ashley stood up and moved over to the spot in front of where Meg was sitting, jiggling her breasts as she did so. Kneeling down, she started pulling on the red hair’s panties, damp from the work Ashley had done previously, and took them off, leaving them both fully naked. As Ashley got into position, Meg thought to give her some advice/encouragement.

“So, what you want to do i-ooooooooohhhhhh”  
Meg’s sentence was cut short as Ashley had dove straight in and went at it. Meg instantly squeezed her tits in pleasure as Ashley was eating her out like she had done it a thousand times, rolling her tongue around and inserting it occasionally. Ashley was using her left hand to spread Meg’s legs as far as they could go, whilst her right was rubbing circles around her own clit, desperate to relieve the tension growing there. With absolute ecstasy flowing through Meg’s entire body, it wasn’t long before she was gripping Ashley’s head into herself, forcing her to drink up all of Meg’s fluids. The sweetness of Meg’s juice sent Ashley over the edge as she came a second time. With Meg arching her back in pleasure, Ashley continued to clean up the mess she had made and licked Meg’s pussy until all the fluid was gone.

“Are you sure you’ve never eaten out a woman before?” Meg asked with a laugh.  
“Yes, but I’m assuming I did a good job.” Came the reply.  
“Oh you were amazing!”  
“Shall we continue this some other time? Burnie should be home soon.”  
“Aw, if we must.”  
And with that, Meg had gathered her clothes and, to her disapproval, put them back on as Ashley walked over to the shower.  
“Can’t I join you?” Meg asked with a pout.  
“There’s no time, but maybe another day” Ashley said with a smirk.  
As Meg left the house and went to her car, all she could think about was how unexpected that night was.  
“Well, if this worked for Ashley, maybe it will work for others too” she thought to herself.


	2. MegxMariel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg catches Mariel doing something she shouldn't be doing at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support!! 21 kudos and 1300 hits is unbelievable, especially considering that was the first time I had written smut.  
> Here is the awaited 2nd chapter of Meg's Lesbian Adventures. I'm completely open to suggestion on who chapter 3 could be about.

MegxMariel

It had been a week now since that night at Ashley’s house and Meg was still waiting for part two. However, Ashley had been really busy lately with news for The Know and other stuff, so it hasn’t happened yet. After being told by Ashley again that she was too busy to hang out with her, Meg was a little bummed out, but understood Ashley’s predicament, so she just decided to go about her day as usual.

Just after lunch that day Meg was asked to get Mariel from her office to do record a Free Play skit for an upcoming episode. Meg was about to knock on her door when she heard what sounded like crying coming from the other side. Concerned for her friend, Meg quietly opened the door to see what was wrong, and she suddenly realised, she had been gravely mistaken.

Mariel was sitting in her chair, with pictures of Meg’s sexy photo shoots in a slide show going across her monitor, masturbating. Meg froze for a second, then quietly closed and locked the door behind her. She snuck her way until she was directly behind Mariel’s chair and, without saying a word, placed her hand over Mariel’s mouth to prevent her making too much noise. Mariel’s heart began to race as she had no idea who just caught her, and was already thinking the worst. Then Meg turned the chair around to face her and was greeted with a face that showed both embarrassment and gratitude that it wasn’t her boss. Meg rolled her eyes all over the spectacle in front of her, taking in all there was to see. 

It appeared that Mariel wasn’t too far into her adventure when she was interrupted, she was still wearing most of her clothes, except the buttons of her jeans were undone and her shirt was ruffled slightly. Meg could see Mariel’s nipples through the fabric and a small glint of light from her hand, presumably wet from the work Meg had intervened. 

“Decided to go braless today I see” Meg asked softly.  
Mariel gave her a look that said “Really? That’s your response?”

Meg then raised a finger to mouth and made the ‘shh’ motion. Mariel gave her a nod of understanding as Meg took her hand off of her mouth. Before Mariel even had a chance to speak Meg had forced herself upon her, sitting on her lap and kissing her frantically. Mariel was shocked by this response, but a moment later and she was completely embracing it, grabbing and squeezing Meg’s rear while she kissed her. Meg broke the kiss for a second only to remove her top, leaving her in her ruby red bra that perfectly matched her hair. Mariel then started to undo Meg’s bra and removed it from her, before taking off her own shirt, leaving them both to admire the other’s breasts. Mariel’s were undoubtedly larger than Meg’s, however they were not as perky, nor firm, not that this mattered to either of them.

“How long have you wanted this?” Meg asked with a smirk.  
“Too long, now let me see the whole thing” came the reply.

Meg smiled before slowly taking off her pants and underwear, making sure to give Mariel a show, and showed her lightly shaven pussy that was already a little moist. Mariel’s eyes widened with hunger as she took in this glorious sight and removed her own pants, but kept the underwear on.

“You want this off?” Mariel asked “Well you’ve got to do it, with your mouth”

Meg didn’t hesitate for a second as she walked over to Mariel, knelt down, and bit into the fabric. She looked up and saw Mariel biting her bottom lip, then moved her head down and revealed Mariel’s pussy, which was marginally more lubricated than Meg’s. Meg then started to rub her hands over Mariel’s thighs as she stared at her vagina, itching to dig her tongue in there.

“What are you waiting for?” asked Mariel.  
“Nothing, I have a better idea” Meg replied.

Meg then stood up and laid Mariel on the floor, then turned around and laid on top of her, so that each face was right up close to the other’s vagina.  
“I like your style” Mariel said.  
Meg didn’t bother replying, instead she just started going at it, licking around and sometimes inside Mariel’s pussy. Mariel then started to follow what Meg was doing to her, to her pussy. Moments later and they were both on the edge, saying each other’s name over and over as they continued to eat them out. Then they both climaxed together, fluids spilling all over their faces and moans escaping through their mouths. It took a while for their hearts to slow down and their eyes to focus because their orgasms were so intense.  
“It has been too long since I 69’d with someone” Meg said with a smile, getting to her knees.  
“Really?” Mariel asked, also getting to her knees.  
“Yeah, I wanted to do it with Ashley but we didn’t have enough time”  
“Ashley? Jenkins?” Mariel asked with a shocked expression.  
“Yep”  
“I didn’t know she was bi”  
“Well, she wasn’t until I got a hold of her” Meg said with a smirk.  
“You are just the hottest fox I know” Mariel replied with a face of admiration.  
“Are you going to tell your girlfriend about today?” Meg asked.  
“Yeah, but she won’t mind, we’re in an open relationship, in fact she’d probably be impressed.”  
“Good to hear.”

Meg then suddenly remembered why she went to Mariel’s office on the first place.  
“Shit” she said “forgot to tell you, we’re needed for Free Play right now”  
“Well, we’d better get dressed then” Mariel said, standing up and collecting her clothes.  
Meg started getting hers together and putting them back on with a huge smile on her face.  
“That’s two people from RT I never thought I’d fuck, I wonder who is next?”  
Once the two were dressed, they left for the Free Play set.


	3. MegxBarbara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Meg and Mariel weren't as alone as they thought they were. Thankfully though, Barbara is more keen on exploring than telling.

After Meg and Mariel had finished having fun, they went to the Free Play set and recorded the skit, a little later than planned, but went off without a hitch. When the skit was done and broadcast started packing up the set, Meg went over and started chatting to Mariel.  
“Well, that was easy” she said with her hands on her hips.  
“Yeah” came the reply “Even with the late start”.  
Meg giggled slightly at the joke.  
“So then, shall we continue what we were doing before?” Meg asked.  
“I want to, but it’s getting late and I should be getting home, although I’d love to introduce you to my girlfriend one day.”  
“Me too” Meg said with a smirk. “Ok, I’ll see you Monday”

The ladies went their separate ways, Mariel to her car, Meg back to her office to finish off some editing she didn’t get to do previously. On the way down, she had a look at the clock.  
“5:10” she thought to herself “Looks like another work week is done.”  
She arrived at her office, sat at her desk and began to finish her work. But soon after Meg had started, Barbara walked into the office.  
“Hey Barbara” Meg said with a smile “What’s up?”  
“Oh nothing” she said “Just seeing what you’re up to.”  
“Nothing exciting, editing for The Know.”  
“Oh, ok” Barbara said as she quietly locked the door behind her.  
She then walked over and stood behind Meg’s chair, and rested her hands on Meg’s shoulders.  
“So how’s Gavin?” she asked.  
“Gavin? Oh, he’s fine, just a little busy with stuff. Aaron?”  
“We’ve hit a bit of a snag”  
“Really? What happened?”  
Barbara began to run her hands over Meg’s shoulders.  
“Well, I realised not long ago, that I may not be interested in men anymore.”  
“Oh” Meg said with a smile “What brought this up?”  
“Well, I overheard you and Mariel earlier today, and I couldn’t help but notice how wet I was during the whole thing, listening to you both moan as you sucked each other’s pussies”  
Barbara began to squeeze her hands slightly.  
“It got me so worked up just thinking about it.”

Meg stood up from her chair and turned to face Barbara. She slowly looked up and down Barbara’s body as she did the same to Meg. Barbara was wearing a yellow top with a black skirt, whilst Meg was wearing the same clothes she was wearing earlier that day.  
“So” Meg said “Did you want to see how a woman can please you?”  
“Yes” Barbara said with a whimper.  
Meg wasted no time in embracing Barbara with a long and passionate kiss, running her hands along her back and ass. Meg then knelt down and removed the blonde’s skirt, leaving her in her matching black panties, which she also removed. She then took Barbara over to the couch in her office and sat her down, and started to lick her mostly waxed pussy. Whilst Barbara was getting eaten out, she decided to take off her and Meg’s tops and began grabbing and squeezing her own breasts in pleasure. Meg’s tongue was now darting in, out and all around Barbara’s pussy, trying to find that sweet spot. Before Meg had a chance to bring Barbara to her orgasm, the blonde stopped her.  
“What’s wrong?” Meg asked.  
“Nothing, I just want us to cum together, like you and Mariel did”  
Barbara then stood up and lifted Meg to her feet, taking off her pants and underwear as she did so. They both then removed their bras, leaving them both fully naked.  
“What did you have in mind?”  
“Well, you already 69’d today, so how about some scissoring?”  
“Oh fuck yes” Meg said as her eyes widened.

Both girls then lay on the ground, their left legs going under the opposite’s right, and began to grind. Meg instantly arched her back and squeezed her nipples in the pure pleasure flowing through her, whilst Barbara was breathing heavily and moaning. They started off slowly and worked their way into a rhythm, getting more and more lubricated as they continued. A minute later and their moans were filling the room, they both closed their eyes and focused on the grinding.  
“Holy shit Meg, I’m gonna cum!”  
“Me too Barb!”  
Moments later and they were screaming each other’s name and they came, all over the other’s vagina. They did not stop however, both determined to live this out as long as they could, they continued to grind until their legs gave out from the pain. Barbara then immediately crawled over Meg and inserted two fingers into her, instantly getting a reaction from her.  
“You like that don’t you? You little slut” the blonde said.  
“Yes! Please don’t stop!”

Barbara then moved her mouth to Meg’s left nipple and started rubbing her own clit as she sucked. Meg was screaming in pure ecstasy at what was happening to her, she was gripping the carpet like her life depended on it. Barbara started inserting fingers into herself, desperate to cum at the same time as Meg again, and she got her wish, fluids started spilling onto both of her hands and she moaned into Meg’s breasts as she came. After a few moments of wriggling her fingers around, she removed them and put the hand that was inside Meg into her own mouth, whilst giving Meg the hand that was inside herself. Each girl started licking the fingers dry before embracing each other in a passionate kiss. A minute later and Meg broke the kiss with a smile.  
“So” she said “Better than Aaron?”  
“Forget Aaron, that was the best sex of my life, I can’t believe I never did this sooner.”  
“We will have to do this again sometime.”  
“Oh fuck yes we will” Barbara said as she stood up and started grabbing her clothes.  
Both girls then got redressed and said their goodbyes.  
“Ok” Meg thought to herself “I have now fucked three different women I thought I never would, this can’t be a coincidence.”  
Meg then suddenly realised that a very special friend was coming over to her house over the weekend for some cosplay help, and a big smirk appeared on her face as she left the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot stop thanking all of you for all the support you have given me for my writing. Once again, I am up for suggestions on whom you would like to be the subject of Meg's next adventure, but don't worry if you can't think of anyone.


	4. MegxJessica Nigrix???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the long awaited continuation of Meg's lesbian adventures. I felt bad for taking so long with this so I decided to take your opinions and make this chapter a threesome with a special guest, whom you'll have to read to identify. The votes for the next participant were nearly overwhelmingly towards Jessica Nigri, so that is what I did. Anyways, enjoy the longest chapter I have written yet!

*Knock Knock*  
Meg opens the door to find Jessica Nigri standing on her doorstep.   
“Hey Jess” she says with a smile “So how is it that *I* could help *you* with cosplay?”  
“Don’t worry” Jessica says as she returns the smile “I don’t need anything drastic, I just need an extra pair of hands.”  
“Fine by me”  
Meg motions Jessica into her house and gives her a quick tour of the kitchen, bathroom and finally, Meg’s office.  
“This is where I do most of my outfit making, as well as poster signing, patreon stuff and Youtube.”  
“Wow” Jessica exhales with awe “This is fantastic!”  
“I know, right?”  
Meg and Jessica start working on Jessica’s outfit and Meg asks a question she just has to know the answer to.  
“So, how’s the mister?” she asks with a smirk.  
“He’s fine” Jessica replies, straight faced “He just doesn’t … I don’t know … satisfy me anymore, you know?”  
Meg cannot believe what she is hearing, both out of concern for her friend, and that she appears to be looking elsewhere for a relationship.  
“Bad in bed?”  
“Oh I imagine he thinks he’s great, but I can’t remember the last time he made me actually orgasm.”  
“I know exactly what that’s like” Meg says monotonously.  
“I’m just worried he doesn’t find me attractive anymore.”  
“What? How so?”  
“Because he used to be so adventurous in bed, but now it’s like he’s only in it for himself.”  
“Well I for one think you look amazing.” Meg smiles at her.  
“Oh come on, you’re the sexy bikini model here.”  
“Hey, I’ve seen your sexy cosplays before, and your massive tits.”  
“They are pretty nice, aren’t they?” Jessica says as she grabs them.  
Meg just stares at what she is doing, so enraptured by the sight she almost doesn’t hear the door being knocked.  
“Oh!” Meg says with a startle. “I guess I’ll be right back.”  
Meg gets up and goes over to the door to be greeted by someone she hasn’t met before.

“Yes, can I help you?”  
“Oh, I just came by to give you this”  
The lady hands her Meg’s wallet.  
“You left this on your desk at work.”  
“Oh thank you so much!”  
Meg checks her wallet to make sure nothing was stolen.  
“Hey, you seem familiar” Meg says with a squint.  
“Right, my name is Elyse, Elyse Willems, my husband works for Funhaus.”  
“Oh yeah, the new members of RT right?”  
“That’s them!”  
“Well come on in, I’ll introduce you to another friend of mine”  
“All right, I got nothing better to do”  
“Sweet, maybe you help out with a discussion we’re having”

Meg takes Elyse into the cosplay room and introduces her to Jessica, then explains to her the situation.  
“Right, well I can’t just decide who is hotter right away, I’ll need some … motivation so to speak.”  
“You mean like a model-off!” Jessica says with a huge grin.  
“Exactly” Elyse replies.  
“But wouldn’t I have home field advantage?” Meg asks.  
“Please, I never go anywhere without my emergency lingerie.”  
“Why do you have emergency lingerie?” Both Elyse and Meg ask.  
“I’m always prepared” Jessica replies before getting her gear from her car.

Soon enough, both Meg and Jessica were standing in front of a seated Elyse, only dressed in their lingerie, Meg with a ruby coloured babydoll, and Jessica with a white camisole that seemed a size too small.  
“Niiiiiiice” Elyse says with a smile “So, what are we waiting for?”  
And with that, the contest begins. Meg starts by grabbing the frills of her outfit and pulling them to the side, to reveal her matching panties and perform a courtesy. Jessica crosses her legs and performs a bow, giving Elyse an almost full viewing of her cleavage. Elyse blushes as her blood begins to flow rapidly, she did not expect it to be this, erotic.  
Minutes go by in relative silence save for a few “Oohs” and “Aahs” from Elyse, as Meg decides to crank it up a notch. She reaches behind Jessica and grabs her boobs whilst remaining at her side.  
“Ooh, you naughty girl” Jessica says in response.  
She then raises Meg’s leg so her knee is up to her own hip as Meg begins to fondle. Elyse is taken away by this sudden turn, but does nothing to stop it. They continue their embrace as Elyse starts to rub her chest, and finds her nipples hard as diamonds. Meg starts to kiss Jessica’s neck as she moves her hand down towards Jessica’s underwear. Jessica leans her head back and takes off everything but her bra and panties. Elyse does the same.   
“You’re getting turned on by this, aren’t you?”  
“Fuck Yeah!” Elyse says as she gropes herself.  
Meg puts her hand beneath Jessica’s panties to find her vagina already slightly moist, before rubbing circles on her clit. Jessica instantly starts massaging her boobs in response and lets a few small moans escape. Elyse mimics what Meg just did, and starts to insert her index and middle finger into herself, biting her lip to stifle a moan. After a few minutes, Meg retracts her hand and examines it, glistening with fluid, before inserting it into her own mouth and licking it clean. Jessica lifts up Meg’s babydoll and takes it off, as well as both of their bras. Whilst Meg is still licking her fingers, Jessica kneels down and slowly slides down Meg’s panties, revealing her wet vagina. Jessica then placed her mouth over it and began to lick like it tasted like candy. Elyse takes off the rest of her clothes and spreads her legs to either side of the chair, giving them both a full view of what she is doing.

Jessica starts to eat out Meg like she had done it a thousand times, even though it was her first time with a woman. Meg could do nothing but lean back and grope herself, desperate to relieve the tension building there. After a few more minutes of sucking and fingering, Meg is barely able to stand anymore and is resting on Jessica for support. Elyse is incredibly turned on by this and starts to masturbate harder to try and exert the building pressure. As Jessica continues to eat out Meg, she can sense a climax approaching and doubles her efforts. This pushes Meg over the edge and orgasms as she collapses onto the ground. The mere sight of what just happened also makes Elyse moan with ecstasy as she cums. 

“Oh, don’t think we forgot about you” Jessica says to Elyse as she wipes off Meg’s juices from her mouth.  
Jessica then moves over to Elyse and sits on her lap, still facing her. She slides her hands all over Elyse’s body before inserting a finger into her, which instantly gets a reaction from Elyse. Jessica begins to wiggle her finger around, exploring as much as she can without hurting Elyse.   
“Sit on me!” Jessica commands as she gets off of Elyse and lays on the ground sexily.  
Elyse stands up and kneels over Jessica’s mouth, lowering her womanhood onto the cosplayer’s face. The first lick from Jessica sends shivers throughout Elyse’s body, and the second almost makes her fall over, having to put her arms down to support herself. Meg sees the display in front of her and is desperate to return the favour. She lays down, rips off Jessica’s soaked panties, and slams her mouth onto Jessica’s vagina, inserting her tongue instantaneously. Jessica lets out a moan in response, sending those vibrations into Elyse, who shudders in pleasure. Meg uses her hands to separate and lift Jessica’s legs into the air, whilst Jessica uses hers to support Elyse. Elyse leans back and grabs her tits like she is about to tear them off and releases a moan that would surely alert the neighbours. Meg starts to finger herself to the same rhythm that her mouth is making and looks up to see Jessica’s face, only to be blocked by her massive tits with nipples piercing the sky. They continued like that for what seemed like forever, until they all came at around the same time, their bodies shuddering and their eyes rolling.

Meg crawls over towards Jessica’s face and Elyse gets off it, as they all meet and have a three-way kiss, with the lingering tastes of Jessica and Elyse. Meg interrupts the kiss.  
“Hey Elyse, have you eaten out a woman before?” she asks  
“Once in college, are you thinking what I’m thinking?”  
And with that, they both prop Jessica onto the chair with Meg kneeling behind her and Elyse in front. Meg slowly brushes her hands over Jessica’s boobs and Elyse begins to lick her vagina. Then suddenly, as if they were in sync, they doubled their efforts, with Meg grabbing on Jessica’s breasts tightly and Elyse inserting her tongue. Jessica recoils in pleasure and lets out a moan that almost sounded like a scream, then plunges her hands into Elyse’s hair and pulls her head forward, desperate to cum. Meg can barely contain herself, with the sight she is seeing now, she may just cum again without any help. With this amount of effort, it did not take long before Jessica was covering Elyse’s face in her juices.  
“How’s it taste?” Jessica asked with a grin  
Elyse responds by kissing Jessica, giving her a taste of herself.

The ladies then all stand up and go to pick up their clothes, when Meg asks  
“Hey Elyse, won’t your husband be a bit upset about this?”  
“Oh please” came the response “with the amount of times he’s fucked his co-workers I’m surprised we’re still married”  
They all share a laugh.  
“Right ladies, I’ll see both of you later” Elyse says with a wave “I gotta get home”  
“Can’t wait!” they both reply.  
Elyse is about to walk out of the door when stops and says  
“Also, it was definitely a tie”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously cannot stop thanking you guys for all the support you're giving me. Even after several months, I was still getting at least 1 kudos every week and now this is up to 11,000 hits!!! I am blown away by this, mainly because I'm a shit writer. Anyways, absolutely leave comments for who you think should be next! The next chapter might not be for a little bit because I am right in the middle of uni atm, but hopefully it will not be too long of a wait! Also, the next chapter might bring back a previous participant, but I'll leave that for you to decide, tata!


End file.
